Hate You
by Hidden Relevance
Summary: They hate each other.. That's the way it has to be.'I Hate Everything About You' Three Days Grace


Yes I know.. Another random detour into my scary little mind.. But what can I say other than.. I'm sorry? That and I really don't own a damn thing.. Other wise the whole 'broke college student' thing would not be in effect.

* * *

_Every time we lie awake   
after every hit we take   
every feeling that I get   
but I haven't missed you yet_

Draco stretched out after the latest 'romp' with Parkinson. She was sleeping already; really the girl had no stamina to speak of- not like… He pushed away his thoughts. Her name wasn't something he wanted to think about. Not again. It was too foul.. Too weak…

_Every roommate kept awake   
by every sigh and scream we make   
all the feelings that I get   
but I still don't miss you yet_

He groaned and gave up trying to sleep as images of the Mudblood bitch kept running through his head. A shower might burn them from his brain. Almost cringing out of Parkinson's grasp, he slid out of bed. He smirked as Goyle pretended to suddenly snore louder and roll over, desperately trying not to see his 'friend' standing naked in the moonlight.

"He really is pathetic, luv…" a voice almost whispered in his mind.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

He nearly screamed in frustration. Her voice again.. In his head. He was going mad…

_I hate everything about you   
why do I love you   
I hate everything about you   
why do I love you_

He threw on some pants and stormed from the room, praying her voice wouldn't follow.

_Every time we lie awake   
after every hit we take   
every feeling that I get   
but haven't missed you yet_

"'Mione, do you think we should tell them?" She closed her eyes in near disgust as Seamus Finnegan tried again to convince her to reveal their 'beautiful' relationship. Fastening her bra to buy time, she considered how to handle the fool.

"I really don't think that's a good idea.. You know how protective the boys are of me. I'm practically another Weasley in Ron's eyes, and Harry… tends to be jealous of my time." She turned to look at him, keeping her eyes shadowed behind her long hair. "I just don't think they'd understand our relationship."

_only when I stop to think about it_

"I just don't think they'd understand our relationship." The phrase echoed in her mind as she hurried from the classroom she'd met Seamus in. The voice though.. The voice was one she knew as well as her own. She shivered. The voice was back. She'd kill him.

_I hate everything about you   
why do I love you   
I hate everything about you   
why do I love you_

He'd sworn the spell would work to remove what ever it was that bound them together… He'd lied to her… again. Why couldn't he just leave her in peace?

_only when I stop to think about you, I know_

He glared at her at breakfast. The bitch had ruined the spell- he was sure of it. Why couldn't she remove herself from him? He couldn't need someone like her! She knew that as well as he did. Hell, she'd decided it! Ignoring Parkinson's cooing and cuddling, his eyes followed her across the Great Hall.

_only when you stop to think about me do you know_   
  
She felt his eyes. She always did anymore. It was bad enough he haunted her nights, but they'd sworn the days were their own no matter what happened. Finally, unable to stand it, she turned to match his hate with her own. They stayed that way for most of the meal. She missed the worry in Seamus' eyes.

_I hate everything about you   
why do I love you   
you hate everything about me   
why do you love me_

He found her by the lake. "You have to stop this. I don't belong to you anymore, damn it!"

She turned angrily, her eyes cold. "Wasn't that my line? I seem to remember you being the jealous one, you arrogant prick!"

His hand rose to strike her, and he just kept it there staring at her. "Damn you."

_I hate you hate   
I hate you love me   
I hate everything about you_

She turned away with a defeated sigh. It would never end. The wind rose around them and whipped through her hair, revealing a mark only one had ever seen. Trembling, he moved her hair over her shoulder. Tattooed on her spine just beneath her hair line was a green and silver Slitherin snake.

"You're still mine." It was her turn to tremble as he kissed it.

Hating herself, she answered. "I know."

_why do I love you_

* * *

The song is "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. I thought it was kinda fitting for a Draco/Mione relationship. And if they seem OOC.. It's cuz they're going crazy.. And well.. I like it.. lol


End file.
